Super Soaker
by ForTheLoveOfTheStory
Summary: one hot Georgia day, Daryl is working on his truck. when Beth comes to his garage, out of breath and soaking wet. he finds outs that Beth had changed her sister, by the looks of it, she wasn't doing so well, he decides to help her, but the true question will he be able to control himself? one-shot complete


Super Soaker

They had just came back, from there last run. When Michonne, had told Daryl that the check engine light was on. This could be several things, something as simple, as a head light out, or something more difficult like the transmission. He had the truck inside he the make shift garage his head was under the hood checking the engine oil when he heard someone, quickly running up to his make shift garage. He lifted his head quickly, stepping around the large vehicle.

What he had seen, as he turned to grab his crossbow, caught him a little off guard. "Hey" Beth whispered, though heavy pants. He had noticed the oversize, water weapon in her hand. "The hell?" he asked the blonde, as she took a deep breath. "It's been so hot, I thought it would be fun to use these." she lifted the plastic gun in the air, "but Maggie is better at it then me." She said looking down, at her soaking clothes.

Daryl watched, as one of the water droplets came from the nape of her neck, and run down her heavy breathing chest. Her shirt stuck to her chest, her nipples visibly hard. He licked his lips, as he then shook his head. And thought "walkers, rotting walkers" he attempted to calm himself. "Whatcha in here for then?" he shifted, attempting to make the tightness in his pants, more bearable. "Dead walkers, Dead walkers" he thought over again. He watched as Beth bit her lip.

"Well this is the safest place I know," she responded "ahh Maggie what the hell?" they could hear Carl whine "tell me where Beth is" Maggie's voice, could be heard from out side the safety of the garage. He watched as Beth's eyes widened. Though the thought of ratting out Beth, just to watch her get sprayed, did more to his body, then he cared to admit. He decided he'd help the younger Greene. "ere" he said, pointing to a small space between the tool box and the wall.

Beth nodded, as she followed his instructions. Daryl couldn't help but watch, Beth crawl into the small space. Her tight went pants, showing off her ass. He tore his eyes away, as he saw Maggie approaching him, "what the hell you want?" he asked, as he made himself look busy. "Beth" she said "ain't here" he said smoothly, looking though his tools. "Don't lie" she replied.

"Why the hell, would I lie to ya woman? I don't play these games. Na let me work" he said. Maggie opened her mouth to argue. But just turned around, leaving. Beth had waited a couple minutes, before sticking her head over the tool box. He watched as she made sure the coast was clear as she climbed out from behind it "thank you" she said, a large smile on her face. He held his breath, as Beth wrapped her arms around his abdomen. He was surprised though, he should have expected it.

The tightness in his pants had returned, "yeah yeah" he said. Pulling himself from her, He would never forgive himself, if he let her feel what she did to him. He could see the hurt in her eyes, several months ago, they had been so close. Hell he even held her hand, He never held hands. He had to make sure, that she knew it wasn't her fault.

"Ya wanna get Maggie?" he asked her, the hurt in her eyes disappeared as the sparkle came back. "how?" she whispered. "Follow me," he said walking out of the makeshift garage, looking both ways, before heading strait to the motel. they all had been staying in, lucky for them was only a one story building, witch was easy to climb up. Beth followed him "what are you doing?" she whispered to Daryl, lifted his finger to his mouth. as they quietly walked closer. She then saw Maggie talking, to Rick and Abraham. The water gun, lazily in her left hand.

He had noticed that the older Greene, had only few waters streaks, across her back, Beth was obvious she was in over her head . He stopped behind the chimney, close enough to hit the brunette, but Beth still could block herself. "na hold it like this," he stood behind Beth, taking the hand that held the plastic gun. Shaping her hand, as if she was holding a pistol. "Move forward" he instructed in her ear, her body pressed against his chest. "Stay back for defense" he instructed.

He was glad that Beth and let him get off the roof before firing, the unexpecting screech of Maggie, as the cold water hit her side. "What he hell?" she looked around to see Beth standing on the roof. Before she hiding again. Beth looked back smiling, Rick and Abraham who had been talking with Maggie, smirked watching the two fight but figured it best to leave the girls be.

Daryl had made his way back to his garage, watching the girls, proud to see Beth putting up a fight. Rick had made his way over to Daryl noticing he was paying more attention the usual. "Beth might win this one" Rick said, Beth was able to make sure to use the chimney as a block. Daryl just grunted. The stood around shooting the breeze, game was finally over as the sun began to set and Maggie had ran out of water. If looks could kill Beth Greene would have been a dead woman. Maggie hated losing, "good game" Beth said as Maggie growled storming off to find Glenn.

"Good night," Rick said, as he noticed Carl walking out of the room, looking for him. Daryl grunted, as he began to pack up. "Thank you, for helping me. "she stood by the entrance of the garage. "ain't nothin," he said. "She hates losing," he chuckled, "I've never won, against her before." He sighed; times like this he missed Merle the most. He looked over, watching Beth shiver "best get inside before ya get sick." She sighed giggling." "Alright good night Daryl," "watch my back?" She asked, turning around to before leaving. "Always" he said closing the door to the garage.


End file.
